As ignition apparatuses for internal combustion engines, there are known those which include a spark plug to be used as an ignition means for an internal combustion engine and an ignition coil that applies a high voltage to the spark plug.
In an ignition apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, inductance is formed in a spring that electrically connects between a secondary coil of the ignition coil and the spark plug. Specifically, inductance is formed by increasing the number of turns or the like at a part of the spring. Consequently, it is possible to reduce noise, which is generated during a discharge of the spark plug, without increasing the parts count of the ignition apparatus.